Just Good Business
by Slayrbellz
Summary: A old "aquaintance" of Blood's finds him. She offers an enticing business deal. Will Blood take the bait or will she resort to rather unfair measures?


This is for my sister, (Kaidachan414) who loves Blood's character in Heart no Kuni no Alice. It's my first of this kind so please review so I know how to make it better next time. Thank you!

**Just Good Business**

Lacy and elegant gowns flew over the shiny dance floor while heeled shoes and handsome gentlemen guided their partners.

However, hidden in the shadows a pair of sharp brown eyes searched the grand room. The slim figure watched, looking for one person.

A hand gripped the strangers shoulder…a hand which promptly found its owner's face looking down the barrel of a pistol.

"You…" came a smooth but startled male voice..

"Hello Blood Dupre, long time no see."

(Back at the Dupre mansion)

"So Blythe," Blood began as he shut and locked the door behind him. "What do you want after so many years?"

The woman called Blythe made herself perfectly at home on the velvet sofa.

"Guess."

"I'm not in the mood for a game now, Blythe," he answered as he removed his jacket and top hat, hanging them on the door handle.

"You take the fun out of it," she pouted.

"Will you go away if I guess right?" Blood asked. "Let me guess, you want me to take you back?" he continued. He sat on the sofa opposite her, facing the crackling fireplace.

"Your sense is always keen, but no. I'm offering you a business deal. A damn good one too...but if you're not going to listen…" She got up and went for the door.

"What kind of deal?" Blood stopped her.

She turned and let a grin pull the corners of her full lips.

"That's the Blood I know." She moved silently behind the sofa where he sat. She let her lips brush the shell of his ear when she whispered her answer.

"The kind that will give you utter control of the Cloverland border."

"I'm listening."

She'd caught his interest. Smiling, she let her hands slide down his shoulders over his sculpted chest.

"A casino…not far from the border…all built and ready…it just needs a rich, handsome owner." She nuzzled his black hair, her lips playing on the shell of his ear.

"Be warned…you're not the only one after it."

Her long curtain of blonde hair fell down his shoulders like dry water, raising the hairs on his neck.

With and unnerving smile, Blythe came around to sit on his knees. Her fingers wandered up his body to twist into his long hair, while her lips traced his jaw line.

"I have the deed…all you have to do is…take it."

She ground into him, her lips trialing down his neck. Blood didn't know how much longer he could hold out. She had always been a quite enchanting woman.

Her fingers began work at the buttons of his shirt. Her nails grazed the skin just enough to send shivers of desire through his body.

"I suppose…you want something in return?" Even he found trouble keeping his voice steady.

"Ten percent of shares and…you hire me."

He chuckled both out of pleasure and dark humor.

"As what…my little slut?"

She gave a sharper nip to his neck, and he knew not say anything further. She could after all, being an assassin, kill him right there.

"You say cruel things…yet your body says otherwise…you missed me…you're hard already."

Pain, mostly pleasure trembled through him when she took hold of the bulge in his pants.

"Unh…"

Quickly she pulled down his pants.

"You want me back…don't deny it."

"Fine then, I won't." Suddenly he shifted, pushing Blythe down on the velvet cushions. Fingers working fast, he undid the catches of the long dress she wore.

He came down on her, his lips tracing the curves of her body. His mouth captured hers as his thumb played and toyed…

"Uhn…haah…" she moaned.

"Suppose I do…take this deal, eh?"

Blythe pulled his face down to hers by his hair. She whispered against his cheek.

"You'd be richer than the Queen…my Blood."

He again captured her mouth, nipping and toying with her tongue.

"I think I shall…take that deal, my Blythe."

He entered her, eliciting a new, more desperate yearning.

"Bl-Blood…uh…"

Her breath came in pants through the pain…and pleasure.

Blood moved her hips to grind against his, searching for the spot that would have her screaming his name…only his name.

"B-Blood…!" She arched into him, breath coming in rapid, uncontrolled gasps.

_Found it. _

Blood moved forward again, trailing his lips down her neck and chest.

"Just…good business…Blood," she hardly managed.

"Of course."


End file.
